What's For Dinner?
by AsaAki
Summary: Shinobu pops by Miyagi's place after Miyagi finishes work to cook dinner, but the dinner is not what he expected it to be


*SPOILER ALERT: Shinobu has moved in next to Miyagi, and Miyagi has given Shinobu the keys to his flat.*

"So tired…" Miyagi threw himself on the couch after he had reached home from work and let out a huge sigh. He had a long day at work and because he was too stressed, he ended up tidying his office and throwing most of the things he needed to do to Hiroki, the Literature Department's Assistant Professor. Miyagi dragged himself into the kitchen, preparing to cook cup noodles for his dinner. After hearing the door to Miyagi's flat open, Shinobu threw aside the cookbook he was reading, grabbed the bags of ingredients on the table and ran out of his own flat.

"Miyagi! What are you doing?" Shinobu shouted when he saw Miyagi holding a cup of instant noodles.

"Huh? I was going to cook-"

"Didn't I say that I would cook for you every day? Besides, I reminded you a lot of times that these (instant noodles) are bad for your health! You're not young anymore, so think more about your health!" While shouting, he grabbed the cup noodles out of Miyagi's hand and threw it into the dustbin. He dumped the bags he brought over on the dining table and rummaged through them.

"What're you looking for?"

"Here, eat this first if you're hungry. Dinner will be ready soon." Shinobu tossed an apple to Miyagi and started preparing dinner.

"You know…fruits are usually eaten after dinner…" Miyagi glanced at the apple and wondered if people in Australia eat fruits before dinner.

"It doesn't matter, does it? If you got a problem with it, then don't eat it!"

"Nope, I'll eat it, I'm really hungry now…" He knew that Shinobu prepared it especially for him, so he didn't want to waste it. Miyagi walked over to see what Shinobu brought, while eating his apple. As expected, the bags were almost all full of cabbage. Ever since Miyagi said he liked cabbage, Shinobu has been cooking cabbage for dinner every day. Thinking about this, he could not help but chuckle a little.

"What're you laughing about?" Shinobu looked up from his cooking and asked.

"I'm just thinking about how an old man like me could get such a cute lover like you." Miyagi finished his apple and tossed the remains into the dustbin.

"Don't sweet-talk me!" Although he said that, Shinobu's face turned bright red and he quickly concentrated on his cooking. Miyagi smiled at Shinobu's cute reaction and walked back to where Shinobu was. Miyagi's hand reached out to turn off the stove and wrapped his arms around Shinobu's shoulders.

"O-oi, I'm still in the middle of preparing dinner…"

"Leave that aside for now…the apple kinda filled me up a bit, so I can have my dinner later." Miyagi's arms squeezed Shinobu tightly once and he turned Shinobu around to face him. Miyagi could clearly see Shinobu's bright red face, with his black eyes squeezed shut. Miyagi leaned in closer to Shinobu, swept his light brown fringe aside and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then, his lips traced down the bridge of Shinobu's nose to Shinobu's lips, making sure that his lips never left Shinobu's face.

When Miyagi's lips touched Shinobu's lips, Shinobu parted his lips so Miyagi's tongue could enter. Miyagi slid his tongue inside Shinobu's mouth and let out his hot breath in Shinobu's mouth, in exchange taking in Shinobu's cool breath. They parted, and Shinobu slowly opened his eyes.

"Wh-what about dinner?" Shinobu looked over at the vegetables he had not finished cutting.

"I said leave that aside for now, didn't I?" Miyagi pushed Shinobu gently into his room and onto the bed. Miyagi didn't give Shinobu a chance to reply and removed Shinobu's clothes. Miyagi got on top of Shinobu and kissed his neck. His neck was his most sensitive spot, and whenever Miyagi kissed there, Shinobu could not help but let out soft moans. No matter how many times he tried, Shinobu could never succeed in holding in his voice, this time being no exception. In the midst of kissing, Miyagi also licked some parts of his neck, drawing out louder moans from Shinobu.

"As usual, you're so sensitive here…" Miyagi murmured and kissed Shinobu's neck again, leaving a mark there. Hearing this, Shinobu tried to cover his face with his hands, but Miyagi stopped him.

"Don't do that, I want to see your face clearly. And also, stop holding your voice in, it's bad for you too. Besides, I want to hear your voice loud and clear too." Miyagi leaned close to Shinobu's ear and whispered in it.

"Baka! Don't say things like that out!" Shinobu sat up and shouted, his face already red with embarrassment. Miyagi ruffled Shinobu's hair and kissed his forehead.

"But I mean every single word I said to you today, do you know that?" he looked into Shinobu's eyes directly and Shinobu averted his gaze, for he felt that anything that Miyagi said or do would probably be too much for his heart to take and the happiness would overflow from his heart. Miyagi turned Shinobu's face to face him and kissed him deeply, while his hands pressed Shinobu closer to him, leaving absolutely no gap between their bodies. His right hand moved down Shinobu's back and teased Shinobu's hole. Miyagi's index finger circled the outside of Shinobu's hole and Shinobu shuddered when he felt Miyagi's finger there.

A while later, he moved that finger from Shinobu's body and wet it by licking. This time, he pushed the finger inside slowly, even though he knew it wouldn't hurt Shinobu. He didn't want to take any chances and make Shinobu feel uncomfortable. Miyagi slowly moved the finger inside Shinobu's hole, and Shinobu jolted and let out moans when he felt Miyagi's finger move. Miyagi knew that Shinobu did not moan out of pain so he continued moving his finger faster, widening it for later.

"Mi-Miyagi! Stop moving your finger inside..!" Shinobu placed his hand on Miyagi's shoulder to signal him to stop.

"You're just a brat, so don't tell me what to do." Even though Miyagi said so, he stopped moving and withdrew his finger. He removed his pants and spread Shinobu's legs apart, slowly putting his cock in. After Miyagi put it in completely, he closed the distance between him and Shinobu again by hugging him tightly. Miyagi rested his head on Shinobu's head and breathed in deeply. He could smell the fragrance of the shampoo that he and Shinobu used. Shinobu forced Miyagi to switch to using the same type of shampoo as him, arguing that the shampoo is the best type of shampoo in Japan. Since that was what Shinobu wanted, Miyagi changed to the shampoo and found it really good.

"I'm going to start moving, can you take it?" Miyagi looked down at Shinobu for a reaction and he nodded slightly. Shinobu lay back on the bed carefully and Miyagi followed closely, as they were still connected below. Miyagi started moving slowly, and got faster when he saw no sign of discomfort from Shinobu's expression.

Shinobu moved his body upwards a little and pressed his lips against Miyagi's lips. Miyagi parted his lips automatically when Shinobu kissed him, and felt Shinobu's tongue brushing against his own tongue. Shinobu rarely took the initiative to kiss him, so Shinobu's tongue moved clumsily around in Miyagi's mouth. Miyagi's hand moved to Shinobu's cock and rubbed it. Shinobu also could not really handle Miyagi rubbing his cock very well and knowing that, Miyagi loved to play with him there.

After a while, they broke the kiss. Miyagi rubbed Shinobu's cock faster and also thrust his own into Shinobu harder. Shinobu covered his mouth with his hands but still could not stop the high-pitched moans that escaped from his mouth. Knowing that they were both at their limits, Miyagi rubbed Shinobu's cock and thrust into Shinobu at the same time, and they cummed together.

"How…how could someone who got off work still have so much energy left..." Shinobu lay on the bed, tired out.

"I can't help it, can I? You came to me yourself…Now that I think of it, you just had a shower before you came here, didn't you? Looks like you'll need another one now…" Miyagi sat up and looked at Shinobu.

"Miyagi…l-let's take a shower together…" Shinobu asked and buried his face in a pillow out of embarrassment. Miyagi chuckled and carried Shinobu to the bathroom. He let him down in the bathtub and stepped into the bathtub too. Shinobu looked at Miyagi and he realized that the happiness he felt had already overflowed from his heart long ago, and no matter how much space he had in his heart, happiness would still overflow, for just seeing Miyagi would make him happy.

Shinobu rested his body on Miyagi's body as they both sat in the tub.

"What about your dinner for tonight?" Shinobu suddenly remember and turned around to ask Miyagi.

"My dinner, is just in front of me." Miyagi hugged Shinobu from behind and closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"St-stop saying such disgusting things!" Shinobu stepped out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom, feeling embarrassed and happy at the same time.


End file.
